Grey Crow
A ninja girl loyal to Black Crow. As one of the orphans adopted by the Crow Clan, she was raised as Black Crow's subordinate. All the hellish training she received was to assist and protect Black Crow. She's a qualified ninja, cold and alert, but also has a feminine side. She admires Black Crow, who has helped her several times, and is unsure of how to balance her emotions with their hierarchical relationship. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Demon Hunter Ninja * Title Attribute: Annihilate all demons! Increases crit rate of water type characters in the party by 5%. Story of Resonance The Silent Orphan Crow Grey Crow was an orphan raised by the Crow Clan. Hundreds of orphans like her were housed in training camps where they underwent harsh and grueling training. Grey Crow was one of the best ninja of her cohort. The silent girl excelled in Ninjutsu and graduated ahead of her peers. A Killer Who Can't Kill She passed the Camp Selection Trials at the age of 14. The instructor ordered her to "kill", but Grey Crow rather face punishment than kill a defenseless opponent. Black Crow became interested in the young girl who was raised as a killer but lacked the stomach to murder. Selection trials were held in the training camp when Grey Crow turned 14. Trainees who impressed the Black Crow with their performance in the arena will be able to leave the camp. Those who failed, however, will be dealt with accordingly. After a series of brutal fights, Grey Crow succeeded in defeating the final foe and pressed her ninja-to against her throat. "Excellent. " the camp instructor said, "Spill her blood and you'll leave this camp. " Grey Crow was shocked, and asked: "Why? " The instructor coldly repeated his command: "Kill her to win and leave this place. This is an order. " Grey Crow knew how the camps punish the rebellious. The defeated opponent could only cry in silence. Grey Crow hesitated, and finally decided to put down her ninja-to. She quietly stammered: "I... I can't do this. " The instructor grew furious at these words and waved his hands: "Take her away! " Several guards overpowered her and tied her up for punishment. But the Black Crow stopped them and had her brought before him: "You are a talented warrior. If you've killed her, you'll be a novice of the Assassins under my leadership at this very moment. " Grey Crow then said these words with great difficulty: "But... even if killing her was an order... I still couldn't do it..." Black Crow pressed her again: "The training camp has a single purpose: to mold you into killers. A killer who refuses to obey a kill order has no value. " Grey Crow wanted to say something, but her teeth rattled too much to voice any words. She bowed her head and succumbed to fate. She waited for the guards to drag her away for execution. "But..." the Black Crow suddenly walked closer to the girl, "you managed to impress me in the arena. Your death is a waste. I happen to need someone by my side." Longing Mind of the Kunoichi Grey Crow thus became Black Crow's personal guard and soon took her first mission. Grey Crow made a mistake, but Black Crow taught her and gave her a chance to make up for it with the hopes that Grey Crow could grow up. Grey Crow, in her innocence, was not aware of Black Crow's machinations and felt that she would do anything to earn his approval. Black Crow brought the young girl from the camps and named her "Grey Crow". The girl became his body guard and was extremely grateful for his mercy. Black Crow took her out for a mission when Grey Crow turned 16. The two disguised themselves and passed by their target's home, waiting for an opportunity to strike. But Grey Crow instinctively shielded the Black Crow with her body when she sensed something wrong. Black Crow reminded her: "You're distracted by other things. Your aim is to remain hidden. You fail when you are exposed. " Grey Crow blushed. "Understood, Master. " But the Crows soon found out that their quarry had fled. Grey Crow knew that her unnatural behavior must have alerted the target to their presence. Ashamed, Grey Crow asked her master for punishment. But Black Crow was lenient: "We still have a chance. We'll need to get closer to the target first. " The Crows tracked their target and found a fitting opportunity after a few days. According to their plan, Black Crow would strike first and lure the target into a dark alleyway. Grey Crow would then strike from behind and deal the killing blow. The young ninja waited on the rooftops and observed the battle. Black Crow managed to lure the target into the lane. Grey Crow grew anxious. Her mistake alerted the target to their presence, and she feared that she would mess up again. She gripped her ninja-to tightly, but hesitated about stalking the target to unleash the lethal strike. Black Crow then glanced at her nonchalantly. Grey Crow suddenly remembered that after the plan was finalized, Black Crow patted her on the shoulders and said: "I was the one who chose you from the training camps. Do not lose faith in yourself. " Black Crow's encouragements lifted every hesitation from her. Grey Crow shadowed the target in silence and severed its neck. The mission was a success. Grey Crow felt she made too many mistakes and visited Black Crow to ask for punishment. Black Crow looked at her and waved his hands: "A month of bounty to be deducted from you. " Grey Crow finally smiled: "Understood. Thank you, Master Black Crow. " "Remember your mistakes. Remain hidden. I've made similar mistakes before..." Black Crow smiled and patted her on the shoulders again: "Be strong, Grey Crow. " Grey Crow was curious. What did Black Crow go through to become a leader of such bearing? What are his goals? And why would he give such a painful expression at that moment? Grey Crow was too innocent and simple, and could not figure out answers to these questions. But Grew Crow knew she would do everything for him, no matter how long, arduous, and dangerous the roads ahead may be. She clenched her fist and made up her mind. Category:Characters